The Prewett Heritor
by the.graceful.flower
Summary: Witness how the famous offsprings find what comes down with being part of the most well-known families of the Wizarding World.
1. Prologue

**Hey everyone! I finally decided to publish a story, after almost 5 years of reading a vast amount of them. This is obviously my first one so I'm not expecting much, but it'll be great if I got some feedback, whether it's positive or constructive!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but a few OCs, other than that everything belongs to the genius that is J.K Rowling!**

* * *

><p><strong>Prologue<strong>

_The 1st of September was always marked one of the busiest days of the year, if not the most, for the Ministry of Magic. This year is no different, tough the Ministry cared to set a better plan to avoid the early glitch, not only are multiple guards securing Azkaban, this year Shacklebolt demanded the Heads of the Departments to keep an eye on their employs activity to prevent a similar fate that all the Wizarding World saw last year._

_Shacklebolt also asked to keep the Nott and the Yaxley Manor under observation, which Teddy Lupin, Head of the Security Department, claims that instead of keeping suspicions of former Death Eaters, the Ministry should consider setting up some more security for Hogwarts "10 years ago isn't a long time, I still clearly remember all the tumult and perplexity when me and all my former classmates, specifically my family, realized that we were actually targets, because the Ministry took their own security by granted and no one would inside would try to break in. The ministry ignoring this "little flaw" for years is simply astonishing, in the bad way", and few more jabs about pride._

_Always a sore spot to Lupin as well as the Potter and Weasleys, who seem so persisting on compete against the 1st September rules without having the right to even object, due to the fact all of their children are currently studying or teaching in the Wizarding school, which gives the impression that the security of the most famous children in the world is more important than the world itself-_

_ "_You're reading that bullshit again, aren't you, Rosie?" James asked, looking over her shoulder only to see if it was the same newspaper that she got earlier this morning from her dad's while packing to Hogwarts, before sitting down on the Gryffindor table with the rest of his cousins.

They were currently in Great Hall, all students and staff were in a happy mood due to not happening any attack, the contrary of the last 4 years. The Great Hall was filled with loud speaking and laughing above the sounds of knives and forks scraping on the silver plates.

Rose and her cousins were not so happy. This entire cheerful and careless atmosphere was putting them on the edge. They at first were joyful too, like all their classmates, but after speaking to Teddy and reading the Prophet they couldn't shake the feeling that something was indeed off.

Rose has been in a solemn mood since she read the first line of the Prophet. The fear of something bigger could be happening right now terrified her. And the way the Ministry have been going about it didn't seem at all assuring.

"Well yes... but, don't you find it odd that didn't happen yet?" Rose voiced all of her family's fear, causing an uncomfortable silence between them. They all have been thinking about it this way, it seemed. Know one in the family believed in this illusion of security the Ministry and the Hogwarts staff have fed to the public eye

"I mean, in last 4 years McGonagall when always asked Perfects to do rounds at Hogwarts Express, it was usually at that time the attack took place, though it never reached the train. But today-"

"There wasn't even a warning of a possible attack" Frank concluded for her. Rose raised her head to look at the balck haired Gryffindor and he gave her a simple nod in the direction of Albus, who's been awfully quiet all day, currently looking down on his empty plate without even picking up food.

She quickly understood what was happening to Albus. He was always like this when he felt that something was just… off.

"What are you thinking, Al?" asked Rose carefully, not sure if she wanted to hear his answer.

He seemed to snap out of it and slowly raised his head to meet his cousins' worried stares. He seemed to be in deep thought before saying "I don't believe for one second that the Ministry has it all under control. Don't you find it odd? That almost every one of the Voldemort's inner circle is out of Azkaban? It's obvious they have the Ministry wrapped around their fingers... "

All cousins look between each other after Al's statement. If someone took enough attention to them they would thought they all looked out of place, with all the laughing and loud ambiance, looking anxious and almost a little frightened.

_"It's only a matter of time before Hogwarts turns into a target again"_


	2. Chapter 1

**So, first proper chapter! I decided to cover their (as in Albus and Rose year) first 5 years at hogwarts primary, so you could see how their personalities work and developed through the years. **

**So as the previous chapter was just a prologue, I decided to update this one right after, but for now on I'll probably be updating once or maybe twice a week.**

**Alright... first year!**

**Disclaimer: My name's not J.K. Rowling therefore I own nothing but a few OC's and the plot!**

* * *

><p><strong><em>First Year<em>**

_part I_

"Let's go, Albus! James! Hurry up!" yelled the eldest Potter from the entry hall while waiting along with her parents for her brothers "Teddy is already at the station!"

The two brothers looked at each other with panicked eyes for a few seconds before they both started rushing to find what they came for.

"Merlin! Where do you think he hide it?" whispered James seeing as they were running out of time. The look-alike brothers appearing very troubled, were franticly going through the vast amount of drawers in their father's study.

"I heard him telling mom it was one of the top drawers, hidden in one of the least important files, but how do we know?" Albus whispering became more and more agitated with each word.

"Well, it's not the Death Eaters' files for sure... maybe the ones who mess up with muggles, no?" said the oldest Potter, who stopped to think with his brother before they aborted their plan and went to Hogwarts with empty hands.

Albus took a few moments to rationalize and then carefully said "Those are constantly happening so it's got to be the fullest drawer, so let's just open them and find which one has the most files" concluded him.

"Good thinking" claimed James, as he proceed to open the all the top drawers "It's one of these moments I wish Rose could be here" Albus snorted at that comment.

"That would minimise this search to a 3 seconds one" said Albus amusingly before screaming to his parents "We're just collecting our books! Take the floo already, we'll be there in 5 minutes!"

"You're sure you can?" yelled Ginny Potter with a bit of insecurity in her voice.

"Yes, go ahead and tell Teddy we'll be right there!" yelled back James and then turned to his brother "Keep looking Al" he began to worry that they'll disappoint the Weasley/Potter clan if they don't find it soon.

"Okay boys, don't be late! We don't want you to lose the train!" called out his father before they heard the faint swoosh of the floo flames indicating that their parents had bought it, which both boys released a relieved sign.

"James. Psst, James!" whispered Albus that turned to his brother with a glint of excitement in his eyes "I found the fullest drawer look!"

He indeed found the fullest drawer, it was completely filled with white files, and yellow ones indicating having some age, that made it a bit difficult for the two brothers to carry it to the middle of the office. Once they sittied on the grounf beside the drawer, Albus put his finger between two files that indicated the middle, so one half it was James's part and the other was Albus's. They looked at each other with worried expressions seeing that each one has at least 100 files to look at, before Albus looked down and closed his eyes, proceeding to think carefully and a few moments later said "Knowing dad, he'll never put it in the end nor the middle because that's too obvious, but knowing Uncle Ron he'll never put it in the beginning because he thinks if we get tired of looking we won't look for it anymore. But if Uncle George has a say in it, it probably is-"

"-in the last ones" James concluded with a smirk, knowing too well Uncle George pranks for constantly hanging out with his best mate, Fred.

They proceed to look for the last files in Albus part, opening each one of them carefully, not wanting to miss their goal.

Several seconds passed, with only the sounds of their breathing and fingers turning pages until James suddenly stopped and looked at his brother with triumphant smile before raising the intended object they were looking for.

"Bingo." Said James and they high-fived each other before putting it aside and quickly getting rid of mess they created.

Once they done that they grabbed the object and rushed to the Entry Hall were the fireplace was, they took hold of their handbags, which Aunt Hermione gave them before James's first year which has an Undetectable Extension Charm, and later he found it indeed comes in handy and that way you dont have to push a enormous trolley around, and put the object inside James's.

They grabbed both of their owls cage both of them took hold of a hand of floo powder and James nodded to Albus to go first, which he complied moving to stand inside the fireplace and called out "Kings Cross Station!". Albus felt the odd felling in the pit of his stomach that he always gets when travelling by floo network, only seeing the green flames surrounding him before arriving at destined point and quickly getting out of the station's fireplace waiting for his brother.

He took a look at the isolated room that dad showed them last year when they were drop off James. He said Aunt Hermione uses it to "Ministry Business" but she allowed us to use it on this day only. Only to go to Hogwarts.

_Hogwarts._

Now that the adrenaline rush from that search run out of his system, he started to worry. Despite what Harry said, he still worried that he wasn't going to be placed in the same house as his brother and rest of the family. He's scared that he'll be placed in Slytherin and become an outcast to the through and through Gryffindor family.

What if James or Rosie stopped talking to him once he got sorted in another house?

His thoughts were interrupted by the sound of the flames indicating James's arrival.

"C'mon Al, let's join the rest of the family quickly before dad starts suspecting" said James, quickly moving towards the exit of the room, Albus hearing his words followed him, that was enough to get rid of the worried thoughts about what house is he going to be. For now.

The silence that the room provided was quickly replaced by confusion and noise caused by the people yelling and rushing, as well as the trains. James located where he has and started walking to what he assumed was the right direction and Albus quickly trailed after him, in a pace that is considered by most running, in search of the platform 9 ¾.

Once they reached the wall between platform nine and ten, looked around and James quickly run into the wall, Albus looking around too first to see if anyone noticed, quickly run after James.

Once he passed the wall he looks up to see the Hogwarts Express surrounded by loads of students that were on process of saying goodbye to their parents. He scanned the crowd and quickly found a red and orange patch in the middle of it. He tapped James's shoulder and pointed to them, and both boys started rushing to them through the crowd.

First person Albus recognized was Rose, who was standing with Lily right beside her, the latter seemed to be crying while the other put a comforting hand on her shoulder, not really knowing what do to. He saw Rose sent a desperate stare to someone one her left. Harry came to the scene and Lily said something to him before crossing her arms. He noticed his other cousins already were here as well, Louis and Dominique, who were in second year already, with Bill and Fleur, Hugo was talking to Ginny, Lucy, who was entering this year, with her younger sister Molly talking to their parents Percy and Audrey, and Fred who seemed to be receiving a lecture by Angelina while George just seemed to be in the verge of laughing at his son.

"It won't be long, and you'll be going too," Harry told her daughter.

"Two years" sniffed Lily. "I want to go now!"

"Don't worry Lily! We won't stop talking to you, I'll write everyday if you want me to" said Rose with a small smile directed to her younger cousin "Besides you have Hugo with you, you can have all the houses to yourselves now!"

Albus and James decided to make an appearance, and Albus tapped Rose on her shoulder, she quickly turned with a frown graced in her features which morphed into a bright smile when she understood who it was.

"Al! James! Took you so long!" she said, adding a slight sarcasm that only who knew of their plan would understand. All of her cousins had waited patiently for some news on the search, and all of them seem distressed when the two brothers weren't with their parents when the Potters arrived at the station.

James understood the sarcasm and flashed her a smirk "Yeah, we forgot to pack some things at the last minute, but we've got it all covered in the end" said he, confirming to his female cousin that the plan was a success.

She, hearing this tried to locate Louis, who was the one who proposed the search and called out for him, which he turned and Rose gave him a thumbs up. He quickly understood and nodded at her with a small smile of triumph before turning back to his conversation with his parents and sister.

Albus seemed to realize something "Where's Teddy? And your parents?" earning confused looks from his cousin and brother.

"I don't know, I saw him earlier but he ran off I guess, Victoire is not here either. My parents are just parking the car. The car! Mom had a perfectly floo network and dad wanted to try out a 3 hours ride!" she finished with an aggravated sigh which told her cousins that the trip wasn't so comfortable at all.

"Im going to find Teddy! Be right back!" said James who walked into the crowd looking for him. Later on they could see Hermione and Ron approaching and they seemed to be in the middle of an argument.

"But Hermione! It was alright!" claimed Ron,

"I never said it wasn't, but I don't understand why you chose this date to finally show off!" argued Hermione who seemed a little stressed. She saw her nephew and quickly rushed to give him a hug "How are you? Excited to go to Hogwarts, Albus?" she asked with a kind smile.

"I'm good, a little nervous but good" said Albus voicing the first year's thoughts " I'm sure me and Rose will end up as Gryffindors"

"If you're not in Gryffindor, we'll disinherit you," said Ron to her daughter "but no pressure."

"Ron!" hissed Hermione

Lily and Hugo who heard it started to laughed but Albus and Rose looked solemn.

"He doesn't mean it," said Hermione and Ginny, but Ron was no longer paying attention. Catching Harry's eye, he nodded covertly to a point some fifty yards away. The steam had thinned for a moment, and three people stood in sharp relief against the shifting mist.

"Look who it is."

Draco Malfoy was standing there with his wife and son, a dark coat buttoned up to his throat. His hair was receding somewhat, which emphasized the pointed chin. The new boy resembled Draco as much as Albus resembled Harry. Draco caught sight of Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Ginny staring at him, nodded curtly, and turned away again.

"So that's little Scorpius," said Ron under his breath. "Make sure you beat him in every test, Rosie. Thank God you inherited your mother's brains."

Rose who heard her father mentioning the boy, turned to see sim and found that his father was whispering in his ear while both staring at her. She got the feeling he might be saying the exact same thing as her father just said to her. She stared back at the boy who had a too much serious expression for someone who was only 11, it was so... cold. she got an uneasy feeling because of his intense gaze so she turned away when she heard her mother reply.

"Ron, for heaven's sake," said Hermione, half stern, half amused. "Don't try to turn them against each other before they've even started school!"

"You're right, sorry," said Ron, but unable to help himself, he added, "Don't get too friendly with him, though, Rosie. Granddad Weasley would never forgive you if you married a pureblood." At that she cringed. The boy only stared at her for 2 seconds and she already found him creepy, imagine living with him. Merlin!

"Hey!" James had reappeared and was evidently bursting with news.

"Teddy's back there," he said breathlessly, pointing back over his shoulder into the billowing clouds of steam. "Just seen him! And guess what he's doing? Snogging Victoire!"

He gazed up at the adults, evidently disappointed by the lack of reaction.

"Our Teddy! Teddy Lupin! Snogging our Victoire! Our cousin! And I asked Teddy what he was doing -"

"You interrupted them?" said Ginny. "You are so like Ron -"

"- and he said he'd come to see her off! And then he told me to go away. He's snogging her!" James added as though worried he had not made himself clear. "Oh, it would be lovely if they got married!" whispered Lily ecstatically. "Teddy would really be part of the family then!"

"He already comes round for dinner about four times a week," said Harry "Why don't we just invite him to live with is and have done with it?"

"Yeah!" said James enthusiastically. "I don't mind sharing with Al-Teddy could have my room!"

"No," said Harry firmly, "you and Al will share a room only when I want the house demolished."

He checked the battered old watch that had once been Fabian Prewett's.

"It's nearly eleven, you'd better get on board."

"Don't forget to give Neville our love!" Ginny told James as she hugged him.

"Mum! I can't give a professor love!"

"But you know Neville-"

James rolled his eyes.

"Outside, yeah, but at school he's Professor Longbottom, isn't he? I can't walk into Herbology and give him love. . . ."

Shaking his head at his mother's foolishness, he vented his feelings by aiming a kick at Albus.

"See you later, Al. Watch out for the thestrals."

"I thought they were invisible? You said they were invisible!" but James merely laughed, permitted his mother to kiss him, gave his father a fleeting hug, then leapt onto the rapidly filling train. They saw him wave, then sprint away up the corridor to find a compartment.

"Thestrals are nothing to worry about," Harry told Albus. "They're gentle things, there's nothing scary about them. Anyway, you won't be going up to school in the carriages, you'll be going in the boats."

Ginny kissed Albus goodbye "See you at Christmas."

"Bye, Al" said Harry as his son hugged him. "Don't forget Hagrid's invited you to tea next Friday. Don't mess with Peeves. Don't duel anyone till you're learned how. And don't let James wind you up."

"What if I'm in Slytherin?"

The whisper was for his father alone, and Harry knew that only the moment of departure could have forced Albus to reveal how great and sincere that fear was.

Harry crouched down so that Albus's face was slightly above his own. Alone of Harry's three children, Albus had inherited Lily's eyes.

"Ablus Severus," Harry said quietly, so that nobody but Ginny could hear, and she was tactful enough to pretend to be waving to rose, who was now on the train, "you were named for two headmasters of Hogwarts. One of them was a Slytherin and he was probably the bravest man I ever knew."

"But just say-"

"-then Slytherin House will have gained an excellent student, won't it? It doesn't matter to us, Al. But if it matter to you, you'll be able to choose Gryffindor over Slytherin. The Sorting Hat takes your choice into account."

"Really?"

"It did for me," said Harry. He had never told any of his children that before, and he saw the wonder in Albus's face when he said it. But how the doors were slamming all along the scarlet train, and the blurred outlines of parents swarming forward for final kisses, last-minute reminders, Albus jumped into the carriage and Ginny closed the door behind him.

Students were hanging from the windows nearest them. A great number of faces, both on the train and off, seemed to be turned toward Harry.

"Don't let it worry you," said Ron. "It's me, I'm extremely famous."

Albus, Rose, Hugo, and Lily laughed. The train began to more, and Harry walked alongside it, watching his son's thin face, already ablaze with excitement. Harry kept smiling and waving, even though it was like a little bereavement, watching his son glide away from him.

Meanwhile Albus and Rose took off to find their cousins compartment which Dominique claimed earlier it was on the end of the train. Albus was still a bit distressed because of the house issue, Rose who knew Al pretty well, noticed this and asked him what was the matter.

"I'm scared I won't be in the same house as the whole family, and you" He concluded with a gloomy sigh.

"Oh Al! Don't worry, your whole family was a Gryffindor!" Reassured Rose.

"Well, thats the problem, Rosie! Imagine I'm the first one to end up in a different house"

"You know that your cousins won't stop talking to you, neither will I! It's silly Al, it's just houses" She tried to convince him kindheartedly.

He didn't respond just continued walking, which Rose gave a worried sigh. She's sure he'll end up in Gryffindor. For his sake because she couldn't imagine his sorrow if he wans't.

They finally arrived at the end of the train and they immediately heard a gathering of voices in the penultimate compartment, they concluded it must be where their cousins were. They proceeded to open the door of the compartment and met the expectant eyes of his older cousins.

"Rose! Albus! C'mon we have to move this forward" Said Dominique, who was quite excited to know the aftermath of their plan.

They gladly took a seat, Rose between James's legs and Albus beneath the window beside Louis "So, did you get it?" Rose asked

Albus and James exchange a mischievous look between the two of them "Of course we did!" James said "who do you take us for? amateurs?"

"Actually yes! Imagine if it was in my house, I'd-" She started arguing

"But it wasn't so shut up, we have to show you guys" James interrupted her stubborn cousin even though she was right. He reached his bag and took his wand of his pocket.

"You still have that bag?" Louis asked.

"Well yes! I'm not going to carry a massive bag and a cage in a trolley! That's for dumbers!" He said with a sarcastic scoff, and then after a few seconds said "Like Rose! She looks like she's bringing her whole house to Hogwarts"

She took offence in that "Oh I'm sorry! But while I look like a fire crab carrying around his house, you, just so you know, look like a complete school girl, I mean what guy brings-" she started to bicker until Dom screamed "Okay, let's move on alright?! Honestly!"

"Yeah, Dom's right!" James agreed opening his bag and looking down at Rose with raised eyebrows, which she gave him a questioning look, and he sighed and said "Care to do the honours, oh talented one?" putting the bag beside her head.

She snorted at the nickname "oh you're so nice! " but didn't argue any further, just proceeded to look at the bag and concentrate very hard in it. She put her open hand up in a waiting position and continued to look at the bag, some of her cousins her cousins stared at her in awe like Dom, Lucy and Molly, and others with a smirk knowing Rose and her persistence, she probably have been training this summer. Her concentration lasted a few seconds before her eye twitched and a flying paper joined her waiting hand. She broke into a smile, knowing she was getting better at this, and that jubilant smile spread to all her cousins.

James, with everyone watching attentively, moved this wand and placed it on top of the paper. He looked around to meet his cousins expectant eyes and said with a steady and confident voice:

_"I solemnly swear that I'm up no good"_

And they weren't.


	3. Chapter 2

Part II

At 7pm, the Entry Hall of Hogwarts was found by the nervous first years, who, for most, knew what was going to happen next but didn't really know how. And other ones didn't really know a thing.

Albus, although more calm than before, was still the most nervous of them all. Rose would comfort him and he would understand what she was saying but at some point she didn't understand, he for one, was always a bit of a loner. Losing Rose, James and all of his cousins would be horrible. He wasn't prepared for that kind of perspective.

Rose, for one hand wasn't really worried for herself, she knew her cousins wouldn't stop seeing her, and she wouldn't be an outcast even if she was in another house "C'mon Albie! Cheer up!" she tried to light up his mood by the awful nickname which only earned her a glare from her cousin before he looked down at his feet again making her sign.

She looked around at the other first years. She knew some faces from dad's work, like Michael Thomas, Allison Corner and the Finnegan girl which she was never introduced before. But other than that she couldn't recognize anybody. She knew most of the kids names who were coming to Hogwarts this year (she overheard her mom and dad talking about it) but she just couldn't connect the faces.

Turning around and looking behind her she caught sight of the Malfoy kid who was hanging around with two boys, who apparently already knew each other. He wasn't doing that much for the conversation though, she observed him for a few moments and noticed he would only nod, raise his eyebrows or eventually a little smirk when it seemed something one of the boys said was funny.

Suddenly he turned his head slightly to caught her stare and frown at her. She widened her eyes and quickly turned and looked away. She didn't know why but she got a sense of apprehension whenever he looked at her. He was...disturbing. Too serious for a 11 year old.

She heard steps coming from the stairs beside them and turned her head to see a face that she could finally connect with the name. The long robes and hat, her strict face that elated leadership connected perfectly with the first sentence Uncle Harry said about her "a very stern face and my first thought was that she was not someone to cross". And the others thought that too because everyone gone quiet when she stopped at the very last step and appeared to be scanning the first years faces with curiosity.

Rose realized, she was Professor McGonagall.

She stopped to look at the Malfoy kid and his friends, and then she moved her stare to me and Al. Rose knew exactly who she was, and she would swear on her life she just saw a glint of something in her eyes when she looked at the group of first years... maybe excitement?

She cleared her throat before Rose figured out what was that glint, because she was much more interested to find what was going to happen behind that doors.

"Welcome to Hogwarts" she started "It won't be long before you pass through these doors and join your classmates, but in order to take your seats, you must be sorted into your houses" If the interest wasn't peeked until now, it sure is in this moment "There are four houses in Hogwarts: Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and Slytherin. All of them values different traits. For instance, Gryffindor values bravery and chivalry, Hufflepuff values patience and loyalty, Ravenclaw namely values curiosity, wit and intelligence, and on the other hand, Slytherin values cunning and ambition."

Rose looked beside her and saw Albus still looking at the floor, but he was very still with his ears peaked, which she took as a sign he was listening very carefully.

"While you're here, your house will be like your family. Your triumphs will earn you points as any rule breaking will cost you points. At the end of the year, the house with the most points is awarded the house cup. The sorting ceremony will begin shortly" she turning to walk towards us and disappear into the large and tall doors, leaving the first year alone and anxious.

"Oh Merlin..." Albus mumble.

"You'll be fine..." Rose said for the thousand time that day.

They heard a throat being cleared and both turned around to meet gazes with a sandy haired boy that carried a smirk with him.

"Yes?" Rose asked the boy

"So, Potter isn't it?" Said he, completely ignoring Rose, after looking at her with a scowl. as if he was disgusted by her.

Al gave him a confused look "If you didn't know you wouldn't be here" he said quite rudely not liking that way he dismissed his cousin.

"Of course you'd be friends with a Weasley" he said "Father was right" finished he with a mocking scoff.

Rose confused by his conversation and tone asked with a scowl and raised eyebrow "And who are you?"

The boy's smirk grew even bigger "I'm Yaxley" he paused a little "Elmer Yax-"

"-Yeah okay, I only needed the surname thank you, no wonder why you're so rude, with a father that masters the art-" she interrupted Yaxley quite rudely too.

The smirk disappeared and his face changing into angry one "Watch who you talking, Weasley! Father was right about you too, that you'd probably have that giant ego that runs in your fam-"

"Yaxley"

All three first years tuned their heads to the direction of that mumbled but demanding voice. Rose's eyes widen seeing that it was the Malfoy kid, and that he'd have such a serious tone for someone who only has 11 years. He was looking at Yaxley, standing perfectly still. Albus was intently watching the interaction between the two boys with a confused frown.

Yaxley on the other hand was burning angry holes into Malfoy's eyes, with his fists clenching and shaking.

Malfoy in the same tone said "Quit it".

Yaxley was ready to snap at Malfoy when the doors opened again and revealed Professor McGonagall "We're ready for you now" she said opening the doors, allowing the first years to enter into the Great Hall.

The two boys got back to their group leaving Rose and Albus confused by the strange exchange between the two of them, but quickly snapped out of it the moment they heard the others moving.

They walked through the enormous doors to be met by one of the most interesting views they have ever met.

It was and long hall with glassed windows on the sides and in the farther window. There were four long tables for the respective houses and one for the staff in the more distant part in the hall.

Rose looked at ceiling, knowing what would be there but not in the least prepared for the sight. There was no ceiling, only the cloudless sky Scotland gave them today, there were floating candles all the way from the entrance to the back of the room, creating a beautiful sight.

She lowered her head and searched for their cousins, and imeaditely saw James waving to her. She waved back to him.

They continued to walk forwards until they reached a space between the end of the tables and the beginning of a few stairs that lead to the staff table. But in front of that table was a stool, with a old hat placed on it. Albus heard of that hat before, and he was sure it was the sorting hat dad talked him about.

Professor McGonagall walked towards the stool and took out a parchment from her robe "When I call your name, you'll sit in this stool" she indicated her head to the stool "put the hat, it shall sort you and then you'll join your house's table. Abney, Evelyn"

The girl who was called widens her eyes and with nervous steps walked up to the stool. She settled in it and McGonagall placed the old hat in her head, covering her almost until her shoulder.

He hat took a few seconds in her head until he claimed in a booming voice, startling all the first years "GRYFFINDOR".

The girl, happy that it was over handed the hat to the Professor, stood and run over to the Gryffindor table, who was cheering for her, joining her new family for the next 7 years.

"Bletchley, Weston"

"SLYTHERIN"

And the ceremony continued. Who knew a couple of seconds would put someone so on edge?

"Denshaw, Elizabeth"

A blonde girl did not hesitate to walk toward the stool, Albus noticed she even had a little smile while McGonagall was putting the hat on her head. Albus saw in that girl the complete opposite of him in this moment. She looked as if this was enjoying her.

The hat spoke "GRYFFINDOR" the moment the hat touched her head, the girl, still with her smile plastered into her face run over to the table, joining her new fellow students.

Albus though that maybe if showed courage the hat will put him in Gryffindor, like the girl just did.

"Finnigan, Jennifer"

"HUFFLEPUFF"

"Longbottom, Alice"

"RAVENCLAW"

"Longbottom, Frank"

"GRYFFINDOR"

"Malfoy, Scorpius"

The whole hall went silent. Everyone looked at the Malfoy offspring as he slowly, with head held high and without looking at anyone, walked in the direction of the stool.

He settle himself on the stool and in that moment James Potter, looking at Malfoy's eyes thought he never met someone so closed off, his featured didn't give in absolutely nothing.

Rose thought he was still a creepy boy. And she was not the only one.

The hall grew even more silenced when McGonagall moved the hat to his head. The hat hadn't even touched his head when claimed "SLYTHERIN", and with the same stuck up manner, he strolled to the Slytherin table where they welcomed him.

Rose thought she saw something in the professors' eyes during the hat proclamation. She was not sure if it was wary or disappointment. Why would they be disappointed?

"Nettles, John"

Everyone snapped out of it and the sorting carried on, as if nothing had happened.

Rose though she was starting to worry about him, she got vibes about him. Bad ones. How can an 11 year old be like that?

Albus was almost vomiting with nerves, he knew it was coming and he dread he moment. He couldn't imagine going to any other house. His whole family was Gryffindor. What if he was in Slytherin and be looked like Malfoy was looked at? How could-

"Potter, Albus"

oh no, Albus thought

He couldn't move, his feet didn't dared to take a tiny step. He could hear the whispering, he was getting attention. This is what he didn't want.

Rose gave him a little squeeze one the shoulder. She knew he hated attention "C'mon Al, it's quick" and gave him a little push after.

He took Rose's advice and one by one, he took the steps to the stool. He could hear the whole hall saying his name until he sited on the little stool without even looking at anybody. The whole Hall grown silent and he decided to look for his brother, so he could cheer him up as he always does. But his eyes fell on that girl from earlier. Dunshew? Dernaw? She, as everyone right now, was looking at him and gave him a little encouraging smile.

If this girl could happily walk to the hat stool and keep it on, so could he.

He decided to suck it up, and take it.

He felt his head being covered by the hat, and he gave a jolt when he heard it talking to him "A Potter? Didn't expect another one after last year, he's in Gryffindor, isn't he?"

"Y-yes" said Albus in a shaky voice that he only meant for the hat.

"You two are quite different though, he's the brave and reckless one. You're both pranksters though, but you don't go about it the same way do you? you like strategy, don't you? I bet you're the brains between you two. You both take risks, I'll give you that. But your's are in a self-preservation intention, to string along isn't it? Maybe you shouldn't string along, Slytherin would help you being indiv-"

"NO!" Albus suddenly shouted at hearing the beginning of the sentence. He couldn't.

"No, Slytherin then, are you sure?" Albus shook his head "Okay, I'll give you a challenge, Slytherin would truly help get over that strung along thing but if you get out of that dependence by the hard way this would be a great choice for you, so..." Albus closed his eyes knowing what would be next.

"GRYFFINDOR" The hat barked and the whole Gryffindor table cheered. Rose was smiling at him, and Albus released his breath and broke into a smile, he quickly run happily to the Gryffindor table joining his brother and the rest of his family.

The sorting continued, and few names Rose knew were mentioned, like the Scamander twins, who were separated, Lorcan was Hufflepuff and Lysander a Ravenclaw. She was acquainted with both, and knew their parents were respectably from those houses.

Several more names were called until there were only three students left, Rose, Yaxley and other friend of his.

"Weasley, Rose"

She quickly made her way to the stool and once she settled on it, McGonagall placed the tattered hat on her head, and she lost the sight of the four houses whispering and pointing at her, but she could still hear her and her parents' name mentioned.

The hat spoke "A Weasley I see... normally it's very easy to place you" Rose smile at that "You're a different kind though..." hearing this that smile vanished and her heart sunk to her stomach, she was now confused "Your cousin earlier, with his overshadow tendencies it will be a perk for becoming a Gryffindor, but I sense you don't really like to blend in, do you? No, you like to stand out."

'Do I?' though Rose 'I wouldn't put it like that'

You take credit of your own achievements, not your group achievements. So much intelligence, and wit. I'm confused where to put you..."

How did he do that? Reading her like that?

"And you have a special talent I see..." Rose's eyes widen at that. Only her cousins knew about that!

"Well, in Slytherin you'd do great things, I see a little cunning in here, I'd like to think perhaps-"

No. Rose doesn't want that "No, please... no Slytherin" she mumbled to the hat.

"You Weasleys and Potters are hard to convince, but I take your opinion in consideration" She nodded her head.

James frowned at Rosie. What was taking so long? She has been the longest of this and his sorting. What was wrong?

"Well I supposed I'll go for other option, which is the best..." He said in a final tone.

Finally. Rose thought. She got him. She managed a smile, which James saw and unclenched his muscles, releasing a relieved sigh.

"You bold, clever girl, you'll do great in... RAVENCLAW"

And everyone stopped.

James, Albus, Dominique, Louis, the professors, all the tables, the ghosts. Stopped.

Rose remained where she was, not moving an inch. She couldn't think... she was so sure it was Gryffindor. She didn't fell the hat being pulled, she deduced it was because Professor McGonagall was, too, shocked. How can she not be?

The first Weasley not in Gryffindor.

Rose was griping the sides if the stool, trying really hard not to snap. She held her ground, sighed, and took the hat of her head and gave it to an irresponsive McGonagall, that seeing her gesture took the hat and gestured her to sit on her table.

She couldn't look at her cousins, she didn't dare to. 'What are they thinking?' She thought.

She was so preoccupied for Albus that didn't think of the possibilities of her being in the position he was afraid about.

'what will daddy think?' though Rose with panic.

She suddenly heard a clap coming from the left side of hall. She turned her head to see who it was.

James.

James was standing, with a supportive little smile for her, clapping. This initiated her cousins and Ravenclaw table to snap out of their shock.

She felt more lightheaded now. Even though with the haunting situation that she would have to explain to her dad duelling tou a jantar her head, she continued her way to the table and settled beside Lysander, and let the clapping end.

McGonagall figured it was best to move on as quickly as they can and sorted the other two boys.

Elmer Yaxley and Edgar Zabini were both Slytherin.

Albus looked at his food, wondering, while only worrying about himself, he didn't even consider that Rose could be in a different house than him.

It was strange, not having her with him right now. It's strange that tomorrow she would be in her blue and silver Ravenclaw robes... and not in red and gold Gryffindor ones, like they always told each other it would be that way.

Instead she was sitting with Lysander Scamander and talking to other girl.

I was so naive. Albus thought. I only thought about myself.

He saw Rosie looking at him suddenly and gave him a comforting smile. She always the strong headed, she's determined and Albus, although he wanted to be in the same house as her cousin, could not deny she wasn't a true Gryffindor. She fitted better when she doesn't fit. She stands out, and this is her time to prove herself.

It doesn't matter she's in a different house. He thought as he shot her a similar smile. She's my best friend.


	4. Chapter 3

**Here it is. The last part of the First Year! I was going to update on Friday but realized I hadn't that much going on with the chapter so I added a few things so I get finished with the First Year already and move on the Second!**

* * *

><p><strong><em>First Year<em>**

_part 3_

In the morning, Rose found herself waking up surrounded by blue and gold privacy curtains. She reached behind her pillow and took out her watch (she always puts it under her pillow for easier access in the mornings).

6 am.

Rose quickly got out of the Ravenclaw bed, grabbed her uniform, which had been set at her bedside table probably by the elves, and head out for the bathroom to get dressed and ready to go down to breakfast.

Once she had everything sorted, got out of the bath room and grabbed her bag with only her parchments and quill, because she didn't know the schedule yet. She looked around the room and realized she was the only one awake. As if that surprises me, Rose thought. She started walking down to breakfast.

The Ravenclaw wasn't surprised when she notices the Grand Staircase completely vacant. She was used to being the early bird of the family, along with her mom. On the family gatherings she always woke up first and she was quite used to eat breakfast alone, but she didn't mind it at all. It gave her some time to calmly start her day before her huge and loud family put an end to it.

She reached the Entrance Hall tall oak doors and pushed them in order to enter the Great Hall. It wasn't very lit, as the sun wasn't quite up at 6 am, but the ceiling displayed the fiery red tone of the sun contrasting with the stormy lilac clouds.

Rose started walking towards her table when she noticed someone at the Slytherin table. She looked over and saw it was a very lanky boy, he had brown hair but she couldn't see his face since the Slytherin had his nose buried in a book, while having his breakfast at arms reach so he wouldn't need to look up.

She felt somewhat interested how the boy sat alone in the dimmed place at 6 in the morning. Her mother always said to her that the loners at the morning are the most down to earth and interesting people you'll ever talk to.

She wasn't sure he was loner, though. He could be just someone who woke up earlier today due to the excitement for the first day of classes.

She, being the curious girl she was and inherited this somewhat annoying trait from her mother, strolled towards the Slytherin boy with the intention of proving what her mother was always telling her in her lonely mornings in the Burrow.

Before she could think what she would say to the brown haired boy, she was already standing across him from the table. He was so engrossed in his book that he didn't notice her so far.

She vaguely remembered the rants her dad went about Slytherins back home, saying they were the most manipulative and cold persons out here. Those rants, though, were very distanced from her mind from having an effect in her intentions she had at the moment as she confidently asked 'What are you reading?" The tenacity could be undoubtedly heard in Roses's tone, although her insides were questioning if she couldn't have said a more unusual introduction even if she tried.

The boy looked up, seeming a bit startled since he didn't notice her at first, after that bewilderment he looked around confused why the girl would be talking to him and faced her again with a bewildered expression, which she responded by raising a eyebrow and pointing to his book. He seemed to snap out of his confused state. He grabbed his book and showed it to her "Magical Drafts and Potions" it read.

Oh.

She expected to be something more... not ordinary?

Rose carefully asked if he indeed liked Potions. She remembered her father saying Slytherins, usually, are keen on Potions.

"Not really ... I mean, It's not that I don't like it, I'm just... not very good at it" Rose almost didn't catch him muttering that last part.

"But... how do you know?"

He regarded her strangely "How do I know what?"

"That you're not very good at it?"

_How didn't he get that at first? It's a easy enough question!_

"Because I get a lower mark in Potions than the others subjects constantly..." He trailed off as if in thought, "Wait, you assumed I was a First Year?" He voiced suspiciously.

He was doing that again. Eyeing her strangely.

"Hum," Rose began to think maybe she shouldn't have walked to the Slytherin table and should've sticked to settling in her table quietly "Maybe..." she murmured, "So, Second?"

"Third"

_Of course. Good on you Rose for making yourself look like a fool. _Rose though as she abruptly lowered her head to look at her shoes._ How embarrassing._

"It's common enough comment. I certainly get that a lot" Rose wasn't looking at him any more but she could hear amusement behind his words.

"I'm sorry" The embarrassed Ravenclaw mumbled.

The boy proceeded to quietly chuckle, and Rose lifted her head at the sound. He was regarding her with a tiny smirk.

"I'm Theodore, if you're remotely interested" He lifted his hand to shake hers.

Rose shyly, while shaking the Third Year's hand, introduced herself "I'm Rose-"

"-Weasley" He finished.

She gave him a suspicious look, and Theodore just shrugged his shoulders "You're in the papers constantly, everyone knows who you are. And if someone didn't, after that sorting yesterday, they certainly do now"

Rose didn't know how to reply to that so she just settled for a simple and sheepish, "I guess" and looked at her table, longing to get out of the awkward turn of conversation. Theodore seemed to notice this "Would you want to sit here?", and gestured her the seat across from him "It takes a good hour before all students get here, so you can sit here if you'd like?"

Rose frowned "Is that all right? That I sit at the Slytherin table?"

Theodore snorted at that "Those issues are long gone, Weasley"

"Oh"

"Besides," he drawled "you're very daring, you know"

She frowned, no one had called her daring. Curious perhaps.

She sat across from him and took one plate and started to fill it with all types of food. She was always a big eater, like her father. Once she practically made a mountain of food she looked up at the Slytherin noticing he was staring at her with an amused expression "What?"

"Never seen someone so petite eating that much, it's all"

'The nerve of this boy! He just met me and he's already making remarks at the way I eat?' Thought Rose

"Well, what's the point of eating if you don't do it properly?"

He raised his eyebrow at her in surprise or amusement, she couldn't tell "You call shoving the whole buffet in a tiny plate, properly?"

She rolled her eyes at him. _Honestly boys are so astonished every time they see a girl eating more than tiny leaf!_

* * *

><p>"C'mon Albus! There might not be any breakfast yet!" yelled Louis Weasley from the Gryffindor common, where he currently was standing with her sister and cousins wainting for his younger cousin.<p>

They all slept in late and probably are going to miss breakfast if they don't hurry up. Albus was the only one left, but they all assume it was the struggle for organizing his supplies that he isn't used to.

"If Rosie was here she would have screamed our heads off" mumbled Lucy, earning nods and grunts of approval.

Albus came stumbling down the stairs and they immediately run to the Great Hall.

* * *

><p>After having a rough start to the morning, Albus was sprinting past the corridors of Hogwarts trying to find the Charms class, which he was late already, through the directions Fred gave him before they all left for their classes after that hasty breakfast.<p>

He found the door with a wooden plaque saying "2E" with "Charms Class" underneath it and push it open. He regarded the classroom, which had three rows of desks, all facing the teachers table. The classroom was filled with shelves stuffed with books and manuals.

He looked around trying to find an empty seat ready for him to take. He only then noticed a boy signalling him to the seat next to him. It was rather close to where he was standing so it wasn't difficult to slid in without being noticed by the professor.

"Thanks" said Albus to the boy.

"You were looking rather lost. I'm Frank" He lift his hand for Albus to shake.

Albus met his hand and they shared a friendly shake "I'm Albus. Did I lose much?"

Frank simply shrugged "He's been talking about his subject for about 20 minutes now"

Albus nodded and tried to listen to the Charms teacher, whom he learned from his father that he's called Flitwick.

Albus looked once more to the boy next to him. He was quite chubby but not overly so. He had black hair, with a bit of a curl but not as curly as James and light blue eyes. His face was really familiar though. He swore he saw him before, but where?

Maybe, when his dad invited him to his work, maybe Frank was one of the employers' sons that went too? Or maybe the family gatherings where Uncle Ron had friends coming over? Or memorials-

Wait.

"Humm… Frank?" he whispered.

The boy, who Albus noticed was doodling on his parchment, looked up and raised his eyebrows in question.

"Are somewhat related to Neville?"

He furrowed his eyes "Yes, he's my father. I'm Frank Longbottom"

Yes, now that he noticed, there was quite a resemblance. He was almost the spitting image of his father. But he had never seen him before, just Neville, hence the time he took to recognise him.

"I know your father. You look like him" he finished quite foolishly.

Frank grinned in response "I would say you look like yours, but I gather you're tired of hearing it".

"You know my dad?" asked Albus, confused.

Frank gave him a suspicious look, "Everyone does, Albus" he drawled as if in thought, but then he widened his eyes "Oh, maybe you're not used to hearing this, sorry".

"I'm used to adults saying it, but not people my age" he said slowly, has his father minimized the notion of their family's fame from him? "I know what he did and all that, but I'm not used to hearing it from people who weren't there".

Frank nodded "I get it, I didn't even know people knew my existence to the point they could tell I'm my father's son until I got out of home".

Albus felt himself sympathise with boy due to being the first person apart from their family being recognized just from his family traits. Rose was constantly recognized for her face, because of her similarity with her mother. Surprisingly, not because of the hair, her cousin survived the "red course" as Hugo called it, she had a mixture instead. A dark copper, but her resemblance to her mother covered her different trait.

Their other cousins, all resembled his parents. No exceptions. Lucky ones like Lucy or Roxanne resembled their mothers, Audrey and Angelina, that way they were the few who still got away with it. But the rest, everywhere they went, were stared.

Knowing someone apart from his family had the same reaction was somewhat… comforting.

"Yeah"

They both smiled at each other.

Albus felt that Frank Longbottom might be his first ever friend who was not his cousin. Only now he realized he didn't befriend anyone who was not part of his gigantic family until today.

* * *

><p>It was lunch time and Albus was excited to go and catch up with Rose. He was sure she already had met half of her house.<p>

He and Frank just entered the Great Hall when they saw James raving about something to his cousins throwing his arms around like a lunatic. The two First Years approached the Gryffindor table where sat Dom, Louis, Rose and Fred listening to James carefully. The two girls were calm, but Louis seems to be getting a little but angry as James yelled at him.

Albus patted his brother's shoulder, "James-" and then he saw it.

James's face was covered in large pimples and disgusting blisters. His eyes were scarily red with blue bags around the eyes. He was violently panting, and the image gave him quite a scare.

"What happened to your face?"

James raked his finger through his curly hair and started explaining, "I was just getting out of potions, when a little group of skimpy, immature children hexed me! ME! And then, I was just trying to approach them and trying to understand their reaction and you know what they did!?" James voice could be heard from the Astronomy Tower at this point.

Albus shook his head "What did they-".

"-they laughed at me! Like I was some sort of _joke_! They were First Years! Slytherins! Stupid snakes!" James was just calling them names back and forth, earning some shocked glances from the rest of the table.

"It was Yaxley, I saw him laughing when I was just getting to the Entrance Hall and he was exiting the Dungeons" said Rose with an annoyed tone.

"It was group, though, Yaxley could be the 'leader' but who would be the others?" asked Louis to his cousin.

Albus slightly remembered his encounter with Yaxley in the Entrance Hall before the sorting "Well, I don't know most of the grou-"

"Malfoy was there with him before the sorting, remember? He even stopped him from insulting me!" Rose exclaimed at her cousins.

Yes, Albus remembered. Malfoy seemed to have some sort of control on his... friend? Surely he wasn't involved with this issue with James.

"Well," everyone turned their eyes at Lucy who was reservedly eating her lunch "Malfoy didn't seem all that nice when Jennifer Finnigan stumbled into him on the exit of the Transfiguration Class and he called her a few selected names" said the younger Weasley shyly.

Everyone gaped at Lucy. Especially Rose. She thought he wasn't like Yaxley at all. Turns out he might be worse!

"That little bugger!" screamed James "he's going to pay! And soon!"

With that, James stormed out of the Great Hall, panting with his shoulders tensed.

All cousins glanced between themselves not quite sure what to say regarding this event.

Frank was looking around not sure what to do, and quite confused with animosity between the students already.

Rose cleared her throat, "Al!" she gestured him to the seat beside her.

Albus nodded to Frank to join him and his cousin. He only then noticed her cousin wasn't alone, there was a girl, with dark blond hair beside her. She just met his gaze when looked at his side and started screaming "Now you did it on purpose!"

Everyone seemed really confused to why the blond outburst, until Albus heard a voice behind him, "Stop being paranoid! How would I know?" it was Frank who spoke. They knew each other?

"Do you know him?" _Thank you, Rose. _Thought Albus

They both screamed at the same time "He's my brother" "She's my sister!"

Realization clicked in both Albus and Rose's heads.

"Seriously Frank, in all people in Hogwarts?" huffed the girl.

Her brother just shrugged his shoulder in a way that said it wasn't really his fault.

Rose seemed to agree that the awkward moment between them four should be spared, so she grabbed the girl's shoulder, "Al, this is Alice! She's in Ravenclaw. We met at History of Magic today! And, apparently you were destined to meet her one way or another" she added with a chuckle in the end.

Alice waved at Albus with a kind smile, much different from the scowl she sent her brother a few moments ago "Hi".

He returned her smile,"Hi" he noticed she didn't resembled her brother and his father at all if it wasn't for that little chubbiness. She had hazel eyes and blond hair. Much different from his males relatives, he assumed she must resemble her mother or so.

He then remembered "Hum, Rose, this is-"

"Frank Longbottom" Frank hurried to shake Rose's hand. Rose seemed quite shocked at first but returned the hand shake with a bright smile.

Albus, in these particular moments, notices how different he is from Rose. He is quite shy around new people, where's Rose, she is always confident and fearless. She sometimes gets quite shocked but never shy.

"Rose Weasley, call me Rosie and I'll rip your head off" said Rose with her smile stil present making the situation funny instead of awkward.

"Noted" replied the Gryffindor.

* * *

><p>The rest of the day run smoothly and normally. The Ravenclaws and the Gryffindors had Potions together so the group had the chance of sharing one of the squared tables made for four. Rose and Frank got along pretty well, with her sarcastic and bold remarks and his funny and quirky jokes. Alice was more serious than Frank but everyone could see clearly she was raised with two boys, Frank revealed she was quite a prankster.<p>

Albus thought he couldn't have a better start to the year.

Time quickly passed by, and before they noticed they all were having dinner, this time at the Ravenclaw table. They were talking between each other and some other classmates like Lysander Scamander, when they all noticed the whole Hall had gone quiet. They noticed everyone was looking at the Entrance, so when they turned their heads to the doors they saw a blond boy. Well, blond because that was all they could get from his appearance, his uniform was on the edge of being torn because the boy just looked like a living red ball!

They looked at the boy and realized he probably had been hexed and now he was terribly swollen to the point his eyebrows almost touched his cheeks.

Suddenly a laugh was heard from the Gryffindor table, and they found Louis clutching his sm«tomach with laughing while James stood there with a smirk.

They all then realized, it was Malfoy!

The laughter was spreading through all the students, and quickly the Great Hall was filled with loud laughter.

Rose regarded this with a frown 'I thought Yaxley did this' thought the Ravenclaw. Even if Malfoy did indeed make those comments to Jennifer, he didn't have anything to do with James being hexed.

Then, she noticed Malfoy getting out his wand from his pocket and pointing it to his head making the swelling disappear and a livid glare took place instead, directed at James and Louis. He began to stroll towards the Gryffindor table with his wand clutched into his hand.

Rose remembered her mother saying to avoid animosity between houses the best she could. She thought the situation unfair, Malfoy probably had nothing to do with Yaxley's doings, so was a misunderstanding ruining all her parents and uncles claimed for?

It was then she found her feet moving towards the fuming Malfoy, and fast she was standing right in front of him, "Before you do anything, let me explain how it came to this, okay?" said Rose with her hands raised.

The kid didn't soften his glare, but he visibly relaxed his clenched hands, "Pray tell, Weasley, what did I ever do to... offend you royalties?" he said with a sneer.

Rose didn't back down at his hostile tone. "Nothing. In fact, I know for a fact you didn't do absolutely nothing, and that's why I'm here standing in the middle of the Great Hall being looked at by thousands of people so please," she saw his eyes relaxing slightly after her confession "just let this go, because it's clearly a misunderstanding, let's not turn this into a meaningless rivalry"she said without fear or means of lowing her defences.

Everyone was looking at them at this point. The teachers didn't intervene as of yet, because McGonagall raised her hand in authority stopping each one from getting up and dock points at James. Mainly because she was curious how this would work out, but also impressed at apparently Ron Weasley's, which had such a hot temper, daughter. If it was him in this situation he would be either laughing or hexing the Malfoy boy, not trying to stop a fight.

However Malfoy, didn't seem overly angry any more, but a little, if McGonagall dared to think, brimming with _respect_ for the little girl.

Rose saw the change in Malfoy's expression and relaxed her posture and lowered her hands.

He closed his eyes and exhaled slowly, "Alright Weasley" he then opened his eyes and looked at her with what it seemed a smirk "How about, I walk away and have my dinner, don't hex your cousins to oblivion, maybe even give Yaxley a little bit of his remedy" she heard a scoff coming from the other end of the Hall, no doubt from Yaxley himself "but, I don't ever want to be bother by your family again without porpose. Mark these words, I'm not a coward. When I attack someone I will let them know it was me" he punctuated those last two quotes with precise slowness.

She nodded, "Deal" she then looked at her table and saw Albus gaving her a questioning look and she realized she's been in the spotlight for too long, she looked at Malfoy again, who raised his eyebrows "Now, that's solved I'll just go-"

"-make me your acquaintance" he finished for her.

That, earned gasps from all the Great Hall. Including Rose, who stood there with her jaw opened. Had the boy that was just glaring at her moments ago, asking to properly meet her?

Malfoy just stood there all proud and almighty, "I'm Scorpius. And this is the part you said what's your name, so I don't call you Weasley from now on" he still didn't remove that smirk.

"Scorp, what in Merlin's name are you doing!?" yelled a boy next to Yaxley. Scorpius completely ignored him and asked, "So, would you say it?" and raised his hand in the middle of their bodies.

Rose shook out of her shock and raised her hand to meet his, "I'm Rose" and for the first time in her life she felt nervous meeting someone. never had she met someone who radiated more confidence than her.

McGonagall just smiled at the exchange happening in front of her.

"Well, Rose, as my friend Nott said, yes you are quite interesting"

Theodore was his friend? They talked about her?

Before she could ask him those questions someone cut in between them. It was James.

"Look Malfoy, Rose is right, it was Yaxley who deserved the hex, not you. So I call it quits and we forget about this. We really don't need any 'meaningless rivalry' as Rose said. I'm sorry" said the Gryffindor in a rush. James didn't like to apologise much, he rarely did.

"Deal" said Scorpius, and then turned at the girl beside the Second Year, "until next time, Rose" she flashed her another smirk and resumed to stroll towards the Slytherin table.

Rose then, realised Scorpius really had been genuine when he stopped Yaxley from insulting her yesterday. After all, he wasn't the bad guy, he may be a little prejudiced but at least he didn't bully anyone, well besides Jennifer Finnigan.

She started walking to her table again thinking what would come from this... acquaintance?

* * *

><p><strong> So... what do you think? I would highly appreciate commentsreviwes, to know how this story is going, if it's enjoyable or not, whatever you would want to review, I would be very happy if you do so.**

**Thank you, and until next week! **


End file.
